


I Promise

by Aine_Black18



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom John Murphy (The 100), Boys In Love, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Out of Character, Post-Coital Cuddling, Top Finn Collins, Violence, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aine_Black18/pseuds/Aine_Black18
Summary: A Murphy/Finn rendition of Murphy's Law. Murphy gets accused of killing a man and Finn barely makes it back in time to save him. Feelings, sex, and confessions ensue and leave the two with a new look at their relationship.You can skip the smut part if it makes you uncomfortable. I have markers where it begins and ends.Enjoy!





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rendition of a scene in Season 1, Episode 4, Murphy's Law, where Murphy is accused of doing something wrong and must face the consequences. I do not own the 100 nor the characters in the show. The wording and dialogue are different, as well as some of the who-says-what. Just a warning, this does contain spoilers. About the sex part, I have it marked in the story as to where it begins and ends so you can try to skip it if it makes you uncomfortable. Again, I do not own the 100 or the characters.

Finn tromps through the woods, not giving a damn how loud he is. He grumbles to himself, kicking sticks and rocks every once in a while.

 

“Fucking Murphy, why’s he always gotta be such an asshole. Why do I have to be in love with an asshole?” He mumbles to himself, thinking back to what happened earlier in the day before he stormed out to go explore.

 

*_* Earlier That Day *_*

 

“God, Finn, what the fuck is wrong with you today? It was a joke, alright? Bellamy said the little shit could have a water break, I thought it would be funny. I’m sorry, damn.” Murphy says to his boyfriend, who is pacing the small tent, scowling at the ground. Finn shakes his head and looks back to Murphy. Murphy moves slowly towards Finn, arms out in a non-threatening gesture. 

 

“I’m sorry, ‘kay? I’m sorry.” Murphy says, holding Finn’s face in his hands, looking straight into his eyes. Finn glares back and jerks away.

 

“It wasn’t a joke, Murphy. You fucking pissed on Connor. All he needed was a can of water and he would have gone right back to work. But you couldn’t just do as Bellamy asked. No, you had to show how much of a bully and an asshole you are. I can’t do this right now. I’ll be back later.” Finn pushes away the hands reaching for him again and storms out of the tent. His first thought is to head for the woods, his safe place, despite the dangers lurking in the maze of trees. He hears Murphy yell for him, pleading for him to “please stop, just talk to me, Finn, come on.” He shakes his head and walks faster towards the line of greenery. Murphy stops as soon as his lover disappears into the brush, rubbing a hand down his face with a groan. 

 

“Fucked that one up didn’t you, Murphy?” He says to himself. Turning with a sigh, Murphy goes to find Bellamy, deciding to keep his mouth mostly shut for the rest of the day.

 

*_* End of Flashback *_*

 

Finn knows he’s not that far from camp, so he slows and takes his time, not ready to see Murphy again. Little does he know, the state he is going to see Murphy in is not going to be pleasant. 

  
  


*_* Murphy’s PoV *_*

 

Murphy walks back to the center of camp to watch the workers once again, his mind drifting to a certain brunette. Not noticing the small figure heading his was, Murphy is caught off guard and stumbles when he is shoved. 

 

“You son of a bitch!” Clarke yells at him, fuming. Murphy stands back up and chuckles. 

“What’s up, Princess?” Clarke snarls at this and shoves him again. Murphy just leers at her, waiting for her to explain why she’s so pissed. She holds something sharp directly in front of his face, causing him to jerk back, narrowly avoiding losing his eye. He looks back at her, his grin dropping and being replaced by a glare.

 

“What the hell, Clarke? Are you trying to gouge out my eye?” He looks back at the knife and recognition flashes across his face. 

 

“Wait, why do you have my knife? I thought I lost that.” Murphy questions, reaching for it. Clarke jerks her hand away and pulls it behind her back.

 

“I found it. Right where you killed Wells, asshole.” Clarke accuses. Murphy flinches at that, remembering his conversation with Finn earlier. He is an asshole, he knows that, but not enough of one to kill Wells, no matter how much he hated the guy. He shakes his head and looks around for Bellamy. 

 

“The fuck are you talking about? I didn’t kill Wells! Why would I want to kill him? Bellamy, come on. The grounders killed him, not me.” He says to his friend, who just stares back, not making any move to stick up for him.

 

“Bellamy, what the hell, she’s a fucking liar, dude! I didn’t kill anyone!” At this, Clarke moves closer to Murphy, getting right up in his face.

 

“I know what you did and now everyone else does too. You will pay for it.” Murphy glares down at her, seething 

 

“I wasn’t the only one who hated Wells, Clarke. Why does it have to be me that killed him?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know, because your knife was found next to his severed fingers.” Murphy makes a face at this.

 

“I lost my knife before Wells was killed. I didn’t do it, I’m telling you.” Clarke shakes her head and turns away, not believing a word that comes out of his mouth. The first bits of worry begin seeping into Murphy’s mind as he looks around, seeing not a single face on his side. His eyes meet Connor’s, who smirks at him. His face falls and he pales slightly. ‘Finn, oh god, why did you have to run off and exploring today? Oh, yeah, because of me. Because I’m an asshole. Please get back quick though.’ Murphy looks back at Bellamy.

 

“Murphy, you got into a knife fight with him and tried to kill Jasper. We’ve got plenty to hold against you, to make you a good suspect.” Speaks the one person in the crowd he hoped would vouch for him. Bellamy looks back, shaking his head in an unspoken apology, saying nothing more. 

 

“Bellamy, you and Murphy think there shouldn’t be rules, but should we really be living in a society that allows someone to kill with-without consequences?” Clarke asks, looking directly at Bellamy as she says this. His eyes harden as she continues to speak.

 

“Something needs to be done about thi--”

 

“Let’s float him.” This voice comes from the still smirking Connor. Clarke scoffs.

 

“That’s not what I meant. I--,” Connor holds up a hand, silencing her, and turns around, looking at the crowd. 

 

“This is justice. He killed someone, so he should be killed. Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth. Blood for blood, Clarke.” Someone in the crowd yells in agreement. Soon the whole crowd is yelling as well, ready to see Murphy die. Murphy blanched and rushes Connor, attempting to tackle him. A leg swipes his feet out from under him and he lands on his face. Before he’s able to get up, multiple legs swing into his sides, his legs, a few even getting his head. He fights hard, trying to get away. More grab him and he’s tied up, a gag in his mouth and arms behind his back. 

 

“Stop it, that’s not what I meant! Let him go!” Clarke yells but her voice is lost in the crowd. A group of men hoist Murphy up and carry him away. He’s carried to a mud pit, where he is unceremoniously thrown down the small slope, once again landing on his bleeding and battered face. Not given any time to catch a breath, Murphy is pulled up by his jacket, barely making out Connor through his swelling eyes before a fist connects with his cheek. Someone throws a rope around a branch hanging 20 or so feet off the ground and a box is placed under it. Clarke’s voice, almost lost in the crowd again, can barely be heard yelling at Connor and Bellamy to stop, that they can’t do this. She tries to get to Murphy, tries to pull him away, but Connor grabs her arms, pushing her back.

 

The rope is tied around Murphy’s neck and he suddenly can’t breathe. They’re pulling him up onto the box by the rope cutting off his airway. Murphy kicks his legs as he feels the box just shy of reach. They lower him slightly and he takes in as deep a breath as he can when he stands on his tip-toes. 

 

“Bellamy, stop them, they’ll listen to you, please!” Clarke cries, hitting Bellamy’s chest. He shoves her back.

 

“Bellamy, you should be the one to do it! Just kick the box man! Bellamy, Bellamy, Bellamy!” Connor says and starts to chant, the people joining in.

  
  


The chants are loud, easily reaching Finn’s ears. He moves a little faster towards the shouting, running towards the people as soon as he sees who they have with a noose around his neck. 

 

“Please, Bellamy, stop! No, no, no, no, no, you aren’t a killer, Bellamy, you proved that with Atom!” Clarke begs, pulling on Bellamy’s shirt. Murphy shakes his head, mumbling around the rag.

  
  


“No, Bellamy. Bellamy, I didn’t kill him, listen to me!” Murphy’s words are cut off as the box is kicked out from under him. All he can hear is blood rushing through his ears. He can’t breathe and he hurts. He hurts so bad. The pain he felt before in his face and body feeling maximized as he swung. Grunts are leaving him, unbeknownst to himself and he jerks.

 

“Bellamy, no, oh God, no!” Clarke screams as tears fall down her cheeks. Bellamy turns to scream back.

 

“This is your fault, Clarke! You should have just kept your mouth shut!” He yells in her face. Finn busts through the crowd, trying to get to his boyfriend. Tears are also streaming down his cheeks as he watches him swing and slowly lose consciousness from lack of oxygen. 

 

“What the fuck are you doing, Bellamy, cut him down, he’s done nothing wrong!” Finn’s voice rings out and Bellamy looks to him. 

 

“Charlotte, get the fuck out of here now! Cut Murphy down or I swear--”

 

“Everybody stop! Murphy didn’t kill Wells, I did!” Charlotte yells, stunning everyone. Clarke lets out a cry and grabs Bellamy’s axe. Finn runs below Murphy, catching him when Clarke cuts him down. He pulls the line away from Murphy’s throat enough to cut him free, a tear-jerking wail hitting his ears. The tears still fall down his cheeks as he pulls the man he loves to his chest. Murphy tenses before realizing who is holding him. He immediately tucks his face into Finn’s neck, letting out a wrecked sob. 

 

“It’s okay, babe, I’ve got you. I’m sorry. I am so sorry. I will never leave you alone again, I swear it on my life.” Finn says to him, putting a hand on his cheek and pulling his face up to look into those beautiful, whiskey-colored eyes. He wraps his arm under Murphy’s legs. When he stands, he glares at everyone who dares look at him and his love. Soon, he’s back at their shared tent and Murphy is in shock. His tears have stopped and he lays still against Finn’s chest. He cards his hand through Murphy’s hair.

 

“Murphy? Murphy, can you hear me? Babe, please, come back to me.” He pleads, sighing in relief when he gets a soft nod. He lays him down on the bedroll and stands to grab a cloth and water. A hand wraps around his wrist and he hears the broken man on the ground whimper.

 

“No, please, please don’t l-leave me. You p-promise, y-you promised, you fucking ass-asshole!” Murphy pleads, panic taking over halfway through his words. Finn rushes back to him, stroking his cheek and leaning down to kiss Murphy. Murphy kisses back, gripping his love’s neck. They continue to kiss passionately and soon the tears stop. Finn pulls away and shoots a wobbly smile at the man below him. 

 

“I need to get a rag to clean your handsome face, baby. I’m not leaving you alone. I promised.” Murphy stares at him for a moment and then nods, rolling away from Finn. He sighs and stands, moving to get what he needs. He’s back in seconds with a basin of water and the cleanest shirt he has. Murphy flinches when his hand touches his shoulder. Still, he rolls back to face him. Finn dips the shirt into the water and cleans the blood and grime from the brunette on the bed’s face. 

 

*_* Skip if you aren’t comfortable reading *_*

 

 

Soon, all traces of dirt and blood are gone and Finn runs his fingers down his neck. He leans down and places soft kisses all over Murphy’s face, starting with each eyelid and ending on his mouth. The soft kisses progressed, getting more and more passionate and needy by the second. Murphy grabs Finn’s sides and pulls him on top of himself. His hands roam down the man’s back and grip the bottom of his shirt. Finn sits up and rips his shirt off, encouraging a moan from his boyfriend. Hands are on him as soon as the shirt is gone, running up his belly and over his chest. They linger slightly on his nipples before leaving. Finn is quick to react to the lack of hands, practically tearing Murphy’s clothes from his body. They continue the fight with their clothes until they are both naked.

 

“Oh fuck, Murphy, are you sure you want to do this? With what just happened?” Finn says after he pulls away. Murphy raises an eyebrow.

 

“Has anything ever been able to affect my libido, Collins? Get back down here and kiss me.” Murphy grips the back of Finn’s neck and yanks him into another make-out session. Finn groans and grinds down into the man beneath him. The moan that is ripped out of Murphy is music to his ears. He grips Murphy’s knees and spreads his legs wider. Sliding his hands around them, he finally finds the small vial of lube that he found hidden in the bunker. Popping the cap open, he sits up, pouring a generous amount on his fingers. Murphy snarls and grabs onto Finn’s cock, gripping tightly. Finn lets out a moan.

 

“Hurry up and fuck me, Collins. I want you so. Damn. Bad.” Murphy growls out, punctuating his words with slow jerks to Finn’s cock. Said man quickly presses his index finger to Murphy’s hole before slowly sliding it in. The man immediately tenses and then quickly relaxed. Finn began to pump his finger in and out. He’s progressively adding fingers until he’s got three moving inside his man’s body.

 

“Finn, get inside me, I’m ready. Oh fuck, need you so bad, baby.” Murphy cries, squirming under Finn. He takes his fingers out, pulling a whimper from Murphy from the empty feeling. Pouring more lube onto his hand, he slides it over himself, making sure he isn’t going to hurt Murphy. Grabbing a hold of himself, he lines up and pushes in all the way. Murphy whines, pain spiderwebbing through his backside.

 

“Shit, Murphy. So fucking tight for me.”

 

Finn stays still for a few moments. Soon, blunt nails are digging into his ass and the brunette grunts out a soft, “move, dammit.” Obeying, he pulls out almost all the way before pushing back in quickly. After a few thrusts, Murphy’s legs wrap around the back of Finn’s thighs and he’s pulled closer. 

 

“Oh fuck, yes, harder, Finn, hard--Ah, there!” Murphy screams as Finn plows into his prostate, hitting it every damn time. Finn leans over and smashes a bruising kiss on his man’s lips, all lips tongue, and teeth. He feels the tell-tale signs that he was close and pulls away, gasping.

 

“Murphy, shit, I’m so close. So, so close, baby.” Finn grits out and latches onto pale neck below him, littering it with red and purple marks.

 

“Me--ah--too.” They’re both groaning, moaning messes by now, and finally, Murphy breaks, reaching down and wrapping his hand around himself, jerking with Finn’s thrusts. He comes seconds late with a cry, clenching tightly around Finn.

 

He comes moments after Murphy, the tight grip he had on his cock is enough to push him over the edge and he slams deep inside the wet heat. His orgasm rips through him and he collapses on his lover’s chest. Slowly, he pulls out and Murphy moans at the feeling of the cum dripping out of his ass. They lay still for a few moments, just breathing each other in and letting their heart beats slow.

 

“That was fucking amazing, Finn.” Murphy moaned out, gripping long, dark brown hair to pull him into another deep kiss. He pulls away and wraps his arms around Finn’s shoulders, letting the man fall back down onto his chest and tuck his face into his neck. 

  
  


 

 

*_* End of sexy time here *_*

 

Murphy runs a hand through the brunette’s long hair, leaning down briefly to kiss the top of his head. 

 

“I love you.” He says, closing his eyes when he feels the other man freeze against him.

 

“Fuck, man, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to--,” He’s abruptly cut off as lips connect to his once again. Smiling into the kiss, he cups the other man’s cheek affectionately. Finn slowly pulls away and stares into the brown eyes of the man he’s hopelessly in love with.

 

“I love you, too, John Murphy. I love you so damn much, more than you could ever imagine. And I swear on the rest of my life that I will be there to protect you, support you, take care of you, and love you for as long as I live. I promise.” Finn’s confession brings tears to Murphy’s eyes once again, but this time, they are tears of happiness. He hugs him close again and they lay together, soaking in the high from sex and knowing that they have someone to lean on for the rest of their lives.


End file.
